walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim (Comic Series)
:For the TV Series character, see Jim (TV Series). :For the resident of Woodbury of the same name, see Jim Bridges. Jim was a mechanic living with his family in Atlanta. Character Pre-Apocalypse Not much has been revealed about Jim's past. It is told he was a mechanic, and had at least a sister, wife, and mother, and between them they all had five children. After-Apocalypse When the dead began to rise, Jim remained generally unaware of this until the city, decreed a safe zone by the government, gradually started to become overrun with the undead. Jim saw his garage boss getting infected, and Jim was among the few who escaped from the city as it was completely overwhelmed, though his entire family died in the chaos, shielding him from the zombies long enough to allow him to escape. Emotionally traumatized and devastated, when Jim joined the survivor group just beyond the city's outer limits, Jim became the most taciturn member of the group, revealing almost nothing about his past and barely saying a word. Death Killed By *Zombies During the zombie attack on the group camp, Jim, after failing to kill one with his gun, grapples with a zombie and violently smashes its head in, his rage over his family's death driving him momentarily insane. After coming to his senses, he found the zombie, before dying, had bitten him, taking a massive chunk of flesh out of his arm. Jim suffered the effects of the zombie plague for days. Refusing a mercy killing or staying with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta, in the hopes that, upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Killed Victims This list shows the people Jim has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *In the comics, Jim is bitten on the arm, but in the TV Series, he is bitten on the chest. *Though Jim and Amy were not drawn in the comics by Charlie Adlard, both characters have been drawn by him. His renditions can be seen in the Volume 1 Hardcover. *If he had been bitten later on in the series, he might have survived via amputation. He also survived the second longest after infection without amputation (the first being Dale the second time he was bitten). *He is the only member of his family who hasn't received severe bodily damage after reanimation (other than the fact that his arm bite has grown larger through decay). His wife is missing her left eye and the skin and flesh on the left side of her face. She also has massive bites on her neck and arm. His daughter is missing the lower half of her right arm and a bite just below the shoulder, while his son has bites on both of his shoulders. He is also missing the lower half of his left arm and his most serious injury: disemboweled with most of his intestine eaten or hanging out and his rib cage showing. Finally, what apppears to be his mother or his wife's mother is missing her lower jaw. *Jim is the only undead member of the Atlanta Band that camped outside of Atlanta. External Links * Interview with Andrew Rothenberg about his character - http://moviemikes.com/2010/10/interview-with-the-walking-deads-andrew-rothenberg/ Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads